Need You Now
by Leilabeth
Summary: Alex and Chrisi are hunting a vampire when they run into the brothers. They start hunting together and fall in love. Alex/Dean, Chrisi/Sam This is not a sappy love story   maybe a tad   rated M for later on sorry i suck at summaries! R&R


_**A/N: this is my first ff so be nice, constructive criticism is welcome just don't be rude. This takes place before Sammy loses his soul and before hell breaks loose, basically its in the first two seasons! Oh and its in current time! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: this is not mine! Only in my dreams! And even then I only have Misha Collins filming in my garage…**_

Christi and I walked out of the forest after a hunt, which -despite what our uncle kept saying- was a success. It was a vampire, those annoying little shits. It was then that we saw a black '67 Chevy Impala. We glanced at each other and cocked our heads to the side.

"What do you think, Christi?" she glared at me when I called her this, she's always hated the name, said it made her think of the dumb blonde sidekick to the popular girl in school. I, however, loved it and never gave into the demands that I quit using it. "Should we catch a ride?" I asked her.

"Well, we do have a bag of weapons and we know how to fight if they try anything," she said with a "well duh" tone, "so why not?" After carefully studying the two occupants we decided I would take the driver, she the passenger.

We ducked back into to the forest and turned our backs to two trees closest to the edge of the forest and turned to each other with matching looks of "how do I look?" and gave each other a thumbs-up. We unzipped our black leather jackets to reveal the form fitting plain t-shirts-mine hot pink, hers dark blue-and strutted out in our black leggings and boots. I went around to the driver's side and tapped on the window.

"Hey there," I said when he rolled down his window. There was a sparkle in his eye when he saw me and I wouldn't be surprised if I had one to match had one to match. I had never felt like that before and it was like there were a million butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can I get a ride?"

"Sure," he said as he reached back and unlocked the door to the backseat and the passenger did the same for Christi. "Hop in." We slid into the middle of the back seat and leaned forward between the seats and I held my hand out to the driver, Christi the passenger.

"I'm Alexandra by the way, but you can call me Alex." I said as we shook hands. "And this," I motioned to Christi with my head, "is my little sister Christine."

"I'm Dean," he said as he let go of my hand and pointed his thumb at the passenger, "and that's my little brother Sam." I turned to Sam and held out my hand.

"Hello," I said as I shook his hand.

"Hi." He let go of my hand.

Christi shook both Sam's and Dean's hands.

"Like she said I'm Christine but you can call me Chrisi."

"Nice ride," I said as he started the car and the engine roared to life. I took my black flask with various Ed Hardy designs on it filled with Red Stag out of my duffle and took a swig before putting it back. Just before we could leave another vamp came running out of the forest at us. Shit, that was probably the mate and if I was right, she would be pissed. I took my machete out of my duffle and took off the cover. I turned to Sam and Dean.

"Stay here, don't move," Dean and I said at the same time and the four of us got out of the car. Christi and I ran to the vampire and Christi distracted her as I swung the machete and actually decapitated her with the first swing. I knelt down and used the vamp's shirt to wipe thoroughly wipe the blood off the knife.

We got rid of the body and went back to the Impala. I replaced the case on the machete before placing it in my bag. I took my flask back out and took a swig then put it back and zipped up my duffle.

"So you're hunters, huh?" I asked them. They nodded, both giving me a weird look.

"So where are you heading?" Dean asked, glancing at us through the rearview mirror and starting the car back up.

"The closest motel." I replied.

"Ok, we were going there anyway." Dean said.

We got there in about ten minutes and I went to the front office to get a room.

"Bad news guys, there isn't a vacancy. Think we can bunk with you for the night?"

"Sure, just do me a favor, drink this." He said, handing me a silver flask of what I could only assume was Holy Water. I took a sip and handed it to Christi who did the same before handing it back to me.

"See? No steam," I showed him my fingers, "No burn."

"Ok then, let's go!" Dean drove to the room and we grabbed our duffles then headed into the room. Christi and I glanced at each other for a second, there were only two beds. A small part of me wanted to share a bed with Dean even though we met about thirty minutes ago. Yet another part told me not to. Well maybe the part that wanted to share a bed with Dean wasn't so small… Gah, I needed a drink!

"Hey, I'm gonna go find a bar, who's in?" I asked.

"I'll join you!" Christi exclaimed.

"Hell, why not? I could use a drink," Dean replied.

"Sure," Sam said.

"I'm just gonna go change." I said as I grabbed my duffle and headed into the bathroom. I locked the door and set my bag on the toilet. Just as I un-zipped it someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me!" My lil sis replied.

"Me who?" I joked as I unlocked the bathroom door. I opened it and ushered her in quickly before closing and locking it again. She set her duffle on the floor and sat beside it. I did the same and began rummaging through mine for what I wanted. I pulled out my black high heel knee high boots, a really short pink plaid mini skirt, my black Ed Hardy Love Kills Slowly Tunic, "Love" ring, "HOT" earrings and black Harley Davidson purse with the logo in pink in the corner. I removed my Harley ring and necklace and put them in the small jewelry box I removed the ring and earrings from. I stripped down to my black lace bra and matching boy shorts then put on the other items and walked out of the bathroom with Christi. She had on her cut-off shorts, a cute white blouse, a braided brown belt, a black jacket and a pair of black army boots with her usual open wings ring, snake ring, feather necklace and leather bracelet. She had also added her party head band thingy and skull hoop earrings.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked as I put my duffle on the little table in the corner of the tiny room. I strutted out the door to the impala and waited by the door to the backseat on the passenger's side.

"It's unlocked," Dean told me as he made it to the car. Needless to say I was shocked. I opened the door and got in.

"Why would you leave a car like this unlocked?" I exclaimed as he got in.

"'Cause I was going to the bar," he replied. "I would never allow anyone to take my baby," he said as he stroked and patted the dash board then started the Impala. I rolled my eyes. This would make tomorrows errands harder…

"Um, speaking of that we need to run an errand tomorrow and there will only be room in the car for two people afterwards…" I cautiously told Dean. I could see him grimace in the rearview mirror.

"Then just you and I can go 'cause you ain't takin' my baby."

"No, Christi has to come too, plus it wouldn't go over so well if you came."

"Oh well," he glanced beside him at the bench seat then looked back at us, "you two can fit up here."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get shot or something," I mumbled.

"We're here," Dean announced. We got out-Dean locked the doors this time-and headed into the bar. I lead the group over to a table in the back left corner and sat in the stool in the corner. Christi sat to my left, Dean across from me and Sam to my right. I spotted a waitress and waved her over. She immediately turned to Dean.

"What can I get you handsome?" She said in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive voice but with what sounded like years of smoking wasn't. She was in her mid 50s and had bleached blonde hair and was wearing WAY too much make-up. I would have been jealous but she wasn't anything to be jealous of. Dean gave her an obviously fake smile and I tried not to laugh but couldn't help cracking a smile.

"What do you want sweetheart?" He asked me. The waitress turned to me with a pissed off smile with yellow teeth which proved my theory right.

"What do you want?" She asked me and I sent her a watch-it-or-I-will-get-your-ass-fired glare. "Your drinks will be on the house." She said with a nothing-to-expensive look. I smiled.

"Your most expensive tequila and four shot glasses and a bottle of Jim Beam Red Stag. Dean?"

"A bottle of your most expensive whiskey, please. Sam?"

"The most expensive beer and keep them coming. Chrisi?"

"A bottle of your most expensive bourbon." The waitress's face fell.

"Will that be a problem?" I asked innocently and added an innocent smile at the end.

"No, no. I will bring your order right away." She replied and rushed off. As soon as she was out of earshot I busted out laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Ten minutes later she was trying to balance all the stuff as she made her way to our table. She set it all down and turned to me.

"Will that be all?" she asked and I looked around the table and everyone shook their heads.

"Yes," I told her as I turned back and looked up at her. She then proceeded to walk away. I put the shot glasses in a straight line in the middle of the table.

"Here you go, Sammy," I said as I passed him his beer. He glared at me and took the bottle from me.

"It's. Sam. Not. Sammy." He ground out.

"Touchy," I mumbled as I poured the tequila. I passed 'em around. "Bottoms up," I said as I held my glass out for a cheers. We clanked glasses and downed 'em.

"So, how did y'all get started in the business?" I asked Sam and Dean.

"A demon killed our mother when we were kids and our dad has been hunting it since, dragging us along with him." Dean answered. "How 'bout you?"

"I don't know really, I've been doing this as long as I can remember."

"Hunh," Dean mumbled. I poured more tequila for everyone. We did about three or four rounds before it was announced that it was time for karaoke. I slipped of my stool and walked around the table to Dean.

"Come on," I told him.

"Oh hell no! I don't do karaoke!" He said before I could start toward the stage. I gave him a death glare. "Fine," he relented. I smiled and dragged him with me to the stage. I told the guy the song then joined Dean on the small stage.

"_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time" _I sang.

Dean joined in for the chorus with a perfectly gruff voice that was so hot and made me slightly weak in the knees.

"_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now" _We sang.

"_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<em>

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time"_ Dean sang.

"_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

_Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<em>

_Oh baby, I need you now"_ We finished. We bowed before darting back to the table.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed when we were seated. I poured us yet another round. If I was lucky I'd still be buzzed tomorrow and I would sure as hell need it. We finished the bottle of tequila before grabbing the others bottles of liquor that had gone untouched and stumbled back to the motel given the fact that we were all way to fucking drunk out of our mind to drive. Dean pouted and grumbled the whole way due to the fact that he had to leave his "baby".

_**A/N: Ok, so this is actually more of my own little world than part of the first two seasons… ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this! Also if I'm completely honest with y'all, I have no clue where the hell this is going… Now press the pretty, pretty button! Even if you don't have an account!**_

**HERE**

**IT **

**IS**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
